


Stitches

by dumbhuman



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhuman/pseuds/dumbhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re actually O positive, but I know that you always forget that yours is different than Chuck’s. Which is why I put a card in your wallet after that time you sliced your finger open and we had to go to the ER for stitches, you idiot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in May 2013

“Holy shit, Chris! Watch where you’re going! There are traffic laws for a reason, y’know.”

“Just shut up and keep applying pressure. We’ll be at the hospital in a few minutes-”

“It’s just a little cut-”

“Little? You almost chopped your finger off-”

“No I did-JESUS FUCK CHRIS WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING. I DON’T WANT TO DIE ON THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL.”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s fine. Look, there’s the exit.”

-

“Chris, slow _down_. I’m fine, okay? It’s just a cut. I’m not dying.”

“Darren, shut up. Oh, um, hello. My friend here decided it’d be a good idea to dance while chopping tomatoes-”

“Oh come on, no one can resist dancing to ‘I Knew You Were Trouble’-”

“-and he sliced his finger pretty badly. I’m thinking he’ll need stitches?”

“You’re not my mom, Chris. I can talk for myself you know.”

“Okay, we’ll just take a seat and I’ll get these forms back to you as soon as possible. Thank you so much.”

-

“I’m not a child, Chris. I can fill out a few forms.” 

“You need the hand that isn’t bleeding to apply pressure, you idiot. I know most of these answers anyway.”

“Wait, since when do you know my social security number?”

“You told me that time that you locked yourself out of your bank account and you were too embarrassed to call them and unlock it.”

“I wasn’t embarrassed, I was _busy_. Hey, no, I’m B positive.”

“No, you’re O positive.”

“No, I’m B positive. Like Chuck.”

“Darren, Chuck’s told me this story a thousand times. Apparently you missed a class in high school biology because siblings can have different blood types. Genetics is fun like that.”

“…I hate you. I’m in pain and you’re making fun of me.”

“Do you want me to kiss it better?”

“…yes.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“You love me anyway.”

“Unfortunately.”

-

“Is this going to hurt?”

“It’ll be fine, Darren. The doctor said it might sting a little, but I’ll be here to hold your hand.”

“My hero.”

“You know I’m not letting you near the knives anytime soon, right?”

“What about butter knives?”

“Nope.”

“Plastic knives?”

“Nuh-uh. You can’t be trusted.”

“What about- _fuck_ that feels weird. Ow!”

“Don’t worry sweetie, I’ve got you.”

“I know.”


End file.
